A True Loves Kiss- Alternate Scene
by avacotto
Summary: What if Hans had kissed Anna, what if that wasn't enough? Alternate scene from True Loves Kiss to Kristoff's new sleigh. I don't own anything from Disney's Frozen. Also first time posting a story here. Comments welcome. Thank you.


... A true loves kiss  
>She nodded weakly and he took her face in his large gloved hands and leaned in to kiss her.<br>As their noses touched he whispered "oh Anna, I love you" then kissed her.  
>She had never been kissed before, but that was one amazing kiss, she felt tingles from her lips to her toes before she again felt the pang in her chest. NO, the kiss hadn't worked.<br>She grasped her chest again and cried out, she was doomed. She looked up at Hans who was looking worried down at her. "I don't, it didn't, but how, why" he sputtered, now he was talking awkwardly like she had in their first meeting and he turned away towards the fire. Anna's shivers made him turn around. He pushed the lounge closer to the fire and gave Anna his jacket. "Please," he begged the ceiling "tell me how to save her"  
>'Click' the doorknob turned and in walked a tiny snowman<br>"Hi, I'm Olaf" said the snowman "you must be Hans" he smiled up at him obliviously "where's Anna?" He asked before she whimpered in the chair. Olaf ran to her side "so, how was your kiss?" He said looking her up and down, confusedly.  
>"It didn't work" Hans said looking down at his hands clenched at his sides "it wasn't enough"<br>Suddenly the room shook and the wind popped open the window as a loud crash reverberated below in the castle. Hans jumped at the commotion, but Olaf was faster and reached the window first, eager to close it before the fire went out "oh, wait a second" he exclaimed looking through an ice-scope at the far end of the fjords "Kristoff and Sven!" He exclaimed happily  
>Anna smiled to herself. "kr- kris- stoff?" She called weakly.<br>"Yeah, the pungent reindeer king is racing across the ice" said Olaf "looks like he's shouting something ... An-na?"  
>Hans saw the smile on Anna's lips, and felt a pang of jealousy at the reindeer man, but he knew his kiss hand worked. Defeated Hans spoke up "maybe he could be your One" said Hans softly<br>Anna's eyes softened "oh Hans, thank you"  
>He reached down to help her up and carried her into the hall. The hall was cold, freezing in fact, and as he carried her down the hall an audible crack sounded again and out of the room they could hear clearly the clanging of swords and shouting from the lower levels.<br>Piecing together "escaped" and "ice" Hans realized Queen Elsa must have escaped quick enough to also notice the growth of icicles in the hall. Ducking into another room the only exit was out the window which he shoved Anna and Olaf out of first before climbing out himself. Anna shivered on the snow covered roof as they slid down into the courtyard.  
>"Kris-toff," Anna's teeth chattered as she tried to walk holding on to Hans "hurry".<br>Sven raced across the ice though he could not see more than a foot in front of him, Kristoff on his back shouting Anna's name over and over encouraged him to run faster, before it was too late. The determined look on Kristoffs face showed he would do anything to make sure she was alright.  
>In the center of the storm Queen Elsa was running from her cage, from fear, and her weasletown pursuers. The henchmen were close, swords drawn, fighting the wind and snow being blasted in their faces. The Queen tripped, the winds let up as she struggled to stand up, suddenly too weary to continue, her head still spinning from her earlier concussion. The henchmen could se her now and moved in, ready to end the untimely winter.<br>When the wind and snow stopped Kristoff could see Anna, being held by who he could only assume was Hans. He called out to her again and this time she heard him and looked up at him before she smiled.  
>Anna smiled as Kristoff called her name. She looked beside her at Hans to thank him when she noticed out of the corner of her eye her sister crumpled on the eyes and a pair of swords trained on her "Elsa!" She cried, "Hans Elsa!" She shouted so weakly it was barely a whisper and pointed to her sister.<br>Hans quickly realized that her Sister was more important than Kristoff and headed off in that direction, running and sliding across the ice, determined to at least try to save the Queen and fulfill Anna's request.  
>Kristoff skidded to a halt, Anna had smiled at him and then ran in another direction, behind the ship he couldn't see why but once he was on the other side he saw why. Elsa was being cornered by 2 large men. He ran as fast as he could, dodging more ships and ice chunks to get to Anna and Elsa.<br>Hans dropped Anna on her feet moment before he barreled into the larger of Elsa's pursuers, and knocked him to the ground. Anna stepped between her sister and the other man just as his sword came down. She froze to solid ice and the sword cracked and Elsa screamed. Not far off Kristoff shouted her name but she never heard it. Her last breath still hung in the air. The Anna shaped ice block was beautiful and lifelike but so very cold and for the first time in forever Elsa was bothered by the cold. She hugged her frozen sister, begging her to come back, to build a snowman with her again, she would never shut the doors anymore, sobbing all the things she had never told her while she was alive into her frozen shoulder. Through her tears she didn't realize the glow in her sisters frozen heart that radiated through the ice and thawed Anna back to life.  
>When Anna moved and Elsa noticed there was more sobbing. Kristoff and Hans apprehended the Weasletown thugs while Olaf rearranged himself and narrowly avoided Sven's toothy 'kiss'.<br>"Love will thaw" Said Elsa as she used her magic to melt the fjord and release winters grip on her kingdom. The snow swirled upwards and away as if it were a reverse blizzard, the sun showed through the now disappearing clouds and summer returned to Arrendale.  
>The next day the Queen and princess waved off the visiting dignitaries and made sure the duke and thugs of weasletown knew they were no longer welcomed in Arrendale, or to be trade partners with them.<br>Prince Hans wished the girls a happy year and promised to return for the next ball now that Arrendale's gates were open. His farewell was sweet but his heart was heavy. He really did love Princess Anna from the first moment he hit her with his horse he had been in awe. But he saw her heart was elsewhere so he waved goodbye from his ship and sailed south.  
>Later that afternoon Anna surprised Kristoff with his new sled and title. He was so happy he awkwardly asked if he could kiss her. When they did kiss it was perfectly imperfect, just like them. They smiled and held hands running back to Elsa for the surprise she was planning in the castle courtyard.<p> 


End file.
